love triangle
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Chanyeol membunuh hati dan perasaanya kepada Baekhyun agar sahabat masa kecilnya, Kyungsoo. Bisa hidup dan bahagia. Tapi sanggupkah chanyeol menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dari ini dan melanjutkan sandiwara ini selamanya! CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

Hellow semua author baru niih. Sok akrab. *ditabok #plak (heboh sendiri)

Gatau gimana caranya bisa nyasar disini. pokoknya ide tentang couple ini udah enggak tertahankan sampai nekat publish dimari yg notabene gx ngerti gimana caranya. -_-

bagaimanapun ini fanfic pertama saya yang amat jauh dari kata sempurna * ya iyalah

Rated M, Many Typos, Gaje and Yaoi

hope u enjoy it and comment. kale ban yak yg suka *ngarep, auk akan post chapter ke 2 nya

Enjoy...

Love Triangle

Prolog...

chanyeol berbaring diranjang, baekhyun tampak malu dan menutupi kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna itu, wajah cantiknya memerah saat chanyeol memanggilnya lembut.

"tidak apa apa sayang,ayo kemari" suara chanyeol terdengar seperti bisikan.

perlahan baekhyun naik dan duduk di atas dada chanyeol, mendesah saat dirasakannya penisnya menggesek pelan dada bidang chanyeol. Dan wajah chanyeol tersenyum seakan menang undian.

Di atas tubuh chanyeol kini duduk seorang namja cantik tanpa sehelai benang pun. Nipple pinknya telah mengacung seperti pucuk pegunungan dan penis mungilnya mengacung tepat dihadapan muka chanyeol. Jangan lupakan wajah baekhyun yang berusaha keras menahan nafsu.

"Cantiknya baekhyunku~"

Perlahan telapak tangan chanyeol yang besar telah mengelus bokong baekhyun yang seperti pipi bayi, terasa betapa halusnya kulit baekhyun di telapak tangan chanyeol dan betapa hangat telapak tangan chanyeol bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat. Dengan sayang chanyeol mendorong bokong baekhyun mendekat hingga penis baekhyun menyentuh bibir chanyeol. Baekhyun malu namun erangan nikmat lolos dari bibir mungilnya ketika chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan mengulum penis baekhyun.

Baekyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Menahan desahan yang dapat membuatnya lebih malu. Tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya mereka akan melakukan hal seperti kini ia berjongkok dengan kedua telapak kaki baekhyun berada di samping wajah chanyeol dan penisnya berada dalam hangatnya mulut chanyeol –seperti mulut chanyeol itu toilet saja- baekhyun meremas rambut chanyeol yang menggelitik perutnya. "Oooohhh~3" betapa malunya baekhyun saat melihat kebawah dan seperti melihat vacuum clener berbulu hendak menghisap penisnya.

"AAhhhh….Aaaaah..NyaaAahh" Baekhyun bergetar.

Betapa sedotan pelan chanyeol bisa sangat merangsangnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berkumpul di bagian bawah perutnya ketika chanyeol membelai penisnya dengan lidah yang hangat itu. Dan baekhyun meledak ketika ujung lidah chanyeol menggesek pucuk penisnya yang sensitive. Kedua paha baekhyun yang mengangkang berkontraksi menutup sehingga menghimpit wajah chanyeol. Selangkangannya melesak masuk kedalam mulut chanyeol hingga maksimal ketika cairan kental itu keluar. Memberikan kenikmatan yang baekhyun rasakan hingga ujung jarinya. Masih gemetar baekhyun berusaha bangkit namun masih dirasakannya sedotan2 chanyeol dipenisnya seakan masih kehausan. Perlahan diangkatnya selangkangannya dari wajah chanyeol. Penis itu keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan warna merah dan diselimuti kentalnya saliva. Seperti sosis yang dipaksa keluar dari jepitan roti hotdog. Panas.

Canyeol mengambil nafas sebisanya dan menggulingkan tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun kini sudah sepenuhnya terlena. Matanya sudah ditutupi kabut.

Chanyeol memposisikan baekhyun menyamping. Dan mengangkat kaki kiri baekhyun tinggi dengan tangan kanannya. Bersimpuh. Chanyeol kembali menjilati penis baekhyun yang perlahan bangkit. seperti anak anjing yang meminta susu pada ibunya.

"NNgggggh…" baekhyun melenguh.

"suaramu indah sekali" gumam chanyeol

dan Lidah hangat itu membelai paha dalam dan twins ball baekhyun. Penuh perasan. Baekhyun sulit bernafas. Lidah chanyeol hangat, kasar dan basah. Menggoda baekhyun ketika dengan rakus, menggigit gigit twinballs baekhyun. Wajah chanyeol sudah terbenam seluruhnya di selangkangan baekhyun. Selangkangan baekhyun bergoyang karna nikmat. Seperti orang kelaparan. Kelaparan akan precum baekhyun yang mulai keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Baekhyun bergetar menahan kenikmatan saat lidah chanyeol mengorek hole baekhyun. entah apa tujuannya. Melesakkan lidahnya sedalam mungkin ke dalam hole ketat itu. Gesekan lidah chanyeol dalam dinding anusnya membuat precum baekhyun mengalir perlahan .

Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Baekhyun terengah. Dada baekhyun naik turun dengan cepat. Putingnya melenting menggoda. Meminta untuk dijamah. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dan mencubit putting baekhyun tanpa ampun "Arghhh.." mata baekhyun memohon.

Tak sabar chanyeol memposisikan baekhyun mengangkang dan menyelipkan sebuah bantal si bawah pinggangnya sehingga baekhyun terlihat seperti hidangan di mata chanyeol yang lapar. Chanyeol mencium baekhyun, menghisap dan mengeksplore seluruh isi mulut baekhyun, menjilat langit langit mulut baekhyun, menghisap perlahan lidah baekhyun dan menelan semua saliva baekhyun seakan mulut baekhyun adalah kebutuhan utamanya.

Tanpa fikir panjang chanyeol mengubah posisi mereka. Membuka lebar kedua paha baekhyun dengan kedua kakinya di sekelilin pinggang chanyeol. Penis mungil baekhyun mengacung diantara mereka dan chanyeol mengocoknya.

"Aaaaahhhh" desis kenikmatan itu berubah jadi teriakan tertahan saat kepala penis canyeol yang besar memaksa masuk dalam lubang baekhyun.

Semenjak tusukan pertama, baekhyun tahu. Dia tidak akan berhenti mendesah sepanjang malam ini.

Chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika ujung penisnya menggesek dinding baekhyun yang rapat seakan membuka jalan menuju sweet spot baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong penisnya perlahan semakin dalam, dan berhenti sebentar setiap kali anus baekhyun berkontraksi seakan meremas penisnya. Dan konsentrasi chanyeol buyar ketika baekhyun merintih dan ujung penisnya yang basah seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, seperti bibir baekhyun.

"tahan sebentar Aaaaah~3 chanyeol" rintih baekhyun sekuat tenaga

namun Chanyeol telah menulikan telinganya, ia mulai bergerak. Baekhyun melenting dan mendesah tiap kali penis chanyeol mencium sweet spotnya.

"HmmmaaHhh aaaah~3" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan baaekhyun otomatis mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher chanyeol. Meremas rambut chanyeol yang ikal seakan memberitahukan bahwa ini begitu nikmat. Bibir baekhyun di telinga chanyeol membuat segala suara menjadi jelas. Betapa sering baekhyun berbisik memanggil namanya dan merengek ketika baekhyun klimaks tanpa diberikan jeda waktu oleh chanyeol untuk menikmati klimaksnya.

"Ooooh so cute baekhyun, My baekhyun"

chanyeol mempercepat tusukanya dan rengekan feminim keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Nikmat dan perih membuat baekhyun mati akan rasa lainnya. Air mata menggenang di mata indah baekhyun . chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat dan "SSSSShhhhhhhaaaah" semburan hangat menyemprot sweet spot baekhyun.

Dari dahulu baekhyun tahu akan kekuatan chanyeol dalam bercinta dan nafsunya yang semakin besar sejalan dengan klimaksnya sehinga baekhyun tidak kaget ketika dengan kasar chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun menjadi doggie style tanpa melepas penisnya.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang menggalanjal dan perih. Bagaimana tidak. Penis sepanjang belasan sentimeter tertanam di anusmu. Dan memutarnya 360 derajat seakan ususmu diperas. Dengan kasar chanyeol meraih pinggang baekhyun dan menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun mendesah bertumpu pada kedua tanggannya agar tidak terdorong kedepan karena tusukan chanyeol begitu kuat, tidak mencium swetspotnya lagi tetapi lebih seperti perkosaan. Air mata mulai mengalir dan isakan mulai terdengar. Sweet spotnya disentuh berkali-kali sampai penis baekhyun yang menggesek kasur dibawah mereka mengalirkan precum dengan lancar.

"UUuooohh~" baekhyun melolong dalam posisi ini.

Dibelakangnya chanyeol yg tinggi menjulang melesakan penisnya tanpa ampun ke lubang baekhyun, tangan kanannya memerah penis baekhyun dan tangan kirinya mencubit putting baekhyun. Baekhyun klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya saat itu.

Merasa telah medapat yang diinginkannya, chanyeol membalik baekhyun lagi dan mengangkat tubuhnya yg ringan. Baekhyun mencari keseimbangan dengan melingkarkan lenganya dileher chanyeol. Letak penis chanyeol di holenya sudah terasa janggal sekali. Mengganjal.

Chanyeol Menyenderkan punggung baekhyun di dinding kamar dengan kaki baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya. Chanyeol menyetubuhi baekhyun dengan gaya yang aneh. baekhyun yang melayang seolah satu-satunya pijakan tubuhnya berada di pantatnya yang kini telah menacap di penis chanyeol yang tegak. Untuk mendesah pun ini terlalu nikmat.

Dengan semangat chanyeol mengeksplore hole baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis chanyeol menyentuh sweet spotnya dalam posisi yang lain. Membuatnya sangat terangsang dan penyempitkan holenya. Chanyeol yang merasakan elastisitas hole baekhyun menggeram seperti binatang buas. Keringat yang membasahi wajah chanyeol menambah kesan manly, Semakin sulit medan akan membuat park chanyeol semakin bersemangat.

Baekhyun menggelepar dalam pelukan chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti binatang buas yang memperkosa mangsanya sebelum memakannya. Mengalirkan amarah dan nafsunya dalam tiap tusukan yang menyakiti mangsanya. semakin berenergi tusukan chanyeol maka semakin lemas tubuh baekhyun yang tidak kuasa menahan nikmat yang diberikan chanyeol secara bertubi-tubi.

Dan sampailah Baekhyun pada ujung kenikmatannya, ia trance, saliva terselip keluar dari bibirnya yang terus mendesah. Pandangannya tak focus hingga tiga tusukan terakhir membawa mereka berdua melayang kemasa terindah yang mereka miliki.

Chanyeol meremas pantat baekhyun ketika klimaks baginya akhirnya datang. Baekhyun merasa semua lubang di tubuhnya mekar terbuka. Holenya penuh dengan cairan. Chanyeol telah menyiraminya sampai ia mekar memerah. Baekhyun menganbil nafas sepuasnya ketika chanyeol sudah merebahkannya di kasur dan rengekan terakhir adalah tanda chanyeol yang sedang megeluarkan penisnya yang telah lemas dari hole baekhyun.

"terima kasih " bisik chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun.

"it's oke. Ini benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya kan" ujar baekhyun dingin. Kembali seperti baekhyun yang biasanya

"woow bisakah kau berhenti bersikap begitu padaku"

"aku sudah begini sejak kita putus chanyeol"

chanyeol tersenyum getir. Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa itu salahnya

"aku mencintaimu baekhyun tapi Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kyungsoo, seandainya tidak Bisa membiarkan itu sama dengan cinta. mungkin aku bisa lebih bahagia menjalaninya."

Baekhyun melirik sinis. Chanyeol memang terlalu baik dan justru itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Kita hidup bertiga dari kecil. Dan semenjak saat itu pula kyungsoo selalu mencitaimu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas pilihanmu untuk mencintainya walau kita pacaran saat itu""

"Cintaku pada kyungsoo berbeda dengan cintaku padamu baekhyun."

"kalau cinta itu nafsu. Sudah pasti kau sangat mencintaiku Park chanyeol"

chanyeol terdiam

"Cinta itu apa bagimu baekhyun?"

"Cinta itu adalah masa lalu kita "

chanyeol terkejut atas jawaban baekhyun. Dan baekhyun merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya.

"Aku bahagia dengan kris sekarang" lanjut baekhyun menghela nafas. "dan kyungsoo sudah lebih sehat sekarang. Itu sudah cukup untuk kita kan? Aku dan kris akan datang ke pernikahanmu dengan kyungsoo"

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Helooow Author balik lagi bawa part ke 2 Dari Love Triangle

Dan disini Enggak ada NC nya *Digebukin Reader

Makasih buat yang udah baca, favorite-in, follow dan review. terutama RoseEXOticsFRIEND yang udah jadi reviewer pertamaku.

Beneran loh sebagai autor baru review kalian berharga banget. Bikin senyum senyum sendiri dan semangat cepetan update. Hahahahah

Warning : Yaoi, hurt, many typos, gaje

This fic special for my readers…

Enjoy

Love Triangle Part 2

Umma chanyeol pernah berkata. Sebagai seorang lelaki ia harus menjaga Apa yang ia anggap penting dan Chanyeol menganggap kyungsoo dan baekhyun adalah hal yang terpenting dari dirinya.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun adalah bagian dirinya yang lain. Other half. selalu bersama-sama. Lebih dari saudara. Menjaga dikala mereka diganggu. Mendukung setiap kegiatan ekstra kulikuler yg mereka ambil -kyungsoo vocal. Baekhyun beladiri dan chanyeol basket-. Belajar bersama ketika ujian mendekat. Dan hal hal semacam itu.

Namun entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada salah satu sahabatnya, byun baekhyun.

Chanyeol lupa semenjak kapan tepatnya ia merasakan senyuman baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dibandingkan yg lain, pendapat baekhyun lebih ia dengar Dan permintaan baekhyun lebih ia prioritaskan.

Sampai di suatu malam. Di ulang tahun baekhyun yang ke 17. Ia menumpahkan semua perasaannya. baekhyun menjitaknya keras seraya berkata

"Dasar lambat. Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang bodoh." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar Dan mereke berciuman dibawah sinar rembulan dipertengahan bulan mei.

Namun pepatah yang mengatakan suatu kejadian dapat merubah segalanya benar adanya. kyungsoo koma. Selang dan jarum memenuhi tangannya. bahkan hanya untuk bernafas Ia butuh bantuan alat. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 20.

Kedua orang tua kyungsoo menangis. Baekhyun menangis dan chanyeol hampir gila. Bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bersama dan chanyeol tahu persis betapa tersiksa dan kesepiannya seorang do kyungsoo karena penyakit yang ia derita sendirian.

Kyungsoo selalu hanya memperhatikan dari jauh semua permainan yang membutuhkan kekuatan fisik seperti sepak bola atau basket dikarenakan jantungnya yang tidak sempurna. bahkan untuk ikut pelajaran olah raga di sekolahpun ia tidak sanggup. Kyungsoo hanya selalu dan selalu medukung chanyeol atau baekhyun dari jauh dengan bibir yang tersenyum tetapi dengan wajah ingin menangis.

Dua minggu berselang dan kyungsoo akhirnya sadar. nama yang terus dipanggilnya adalah "park chanyeol"

Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata kyungsoo mengungungkapkan perasaan cinta yang terus menerus dipendamnya kepada chanyeol dan memohon untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Seorang do kyungsoo jauh lebih membutuhkan park chanyeol dari pada byun baekhyun.

"Bertahanlah kyung. Bertahanlah. Kita akan menikah dan kau hidup seratus tahun lagi" jawab chanyeol membunuh hatinya

dan semenjak itu baekhyun membutuhkan obat tidur agar bisa istirahat tanpa mimpi buruk setiap malamnya.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Ahh akhirnya kalian datang menjengukku. Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan disini" Keluh Kyungsoo manja, mata bulatnya memandang polos pada kami. Pakaian putih rumah sakit dan pantulan cahaya yg mengintip dari jendela membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat.

"ini bunga untukmu" ucap chanyeol menyerahkan sebuket bunga lili sambil mengecup pipi kyungsoo.

baekhyun tersenyum kecut

"terima kasih. walau sampai kita bertunanganpun Kau tidak hapal bunga kesayanganku " complainnya manja sambil tertawa

"tapi lili adalah bunga kesayanganku. Putih. Polos. Cantik seperti dirimu" goda chyanyeol dan semburat merah muncul di pipi kyungsoo

"aah baekhyunnie~" panggil kyungso. Mungkin mengalihkan topic dari chanyeol yg mulai menggodanya atau kasihan melihat baekhyun yang hanya berdiri diam semenjak tadi.

baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di hadapan kyungsoo "hey. Bagaimana kabarmu kyung?"

"jauh lebih baik setelah melihat kalian berdua. Kau sendiri" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun. baekhyun meremasnya perlahan, merasakan betapa kurusnya kyungsoo sekarang

"baik. Kecuali membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan biang onar ini bisa dikategorikan baik" canda baekhyun sambil mengerling pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan cengiran nakalnya yang biasa

"Maaf kan aku. Kau jadi terpaksa mengurusi bayi besar ini" mata kyungsoo meredup

"tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" lidah baekhyun menjadi kelu

"terima kasih telah menjaga chanyeol selama aku tidak bisa disampingnya. Aku memang tidak berguna"

refleks chanyeol mendekati kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya

"jangan bicara seperti itu kyung, kau ada disini dan hidup. Itu sudah cukup untukku" ucapnya lembut.

dan Baekhyun mengenggam seprei erat-erat ketika melihat adegan didepannya.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Ini tidak bagus chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin sensitive dan pesimis semenjak dokter memvonis keadaan jantungnya semakin parah. Dan bagaimana mungkin dokter tidak secepatnya melakukan operasi. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang semakin pucat chanyeol.."

hening

"HEI Park chanyeol mengapa kau diam saja" ingin rasanya baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol

"sebaiknya kita tidak membahas kyungsoo jika kita sedang berdua. Kau ini selalu saja membawa bawa namanya dalam pembicaraan kita"

"aku selalu membicarakan dan menyebut namanya terlebih dahulu karena aku sakit jika mendengar namanya terucap dari bibirmu"

ada luka dibalik senyuman baekhyun

chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. "maaf kan aku"

"kau sering sekali meminta maaf ya?" ucap baekhyun galak

gemas. Chanyeol mencubit hidung baekhyun

"Aduduuh sakit" baekhyun mempoutkan bibitnya seraya mengelus hidungnya yg memerah.

"kau galak sih"

"maaf ya kalau aku tidak Putih, Polos dan cantik seperti kyungsoo" kesal baekhyun

chanyeol sadar setiap kata-kata cintanya untuk kyungsoo sama saja dengan racun untuk baekhyun.

"Ya ampun aku lupa aku ada janji. Chanyeol aku pergi dulu."

"kau mau kemana" Tanya chanyeol

"menemui kris. Daagh chanyeol"

chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian baekhyun dalam diam. Haknya untuk melarang baekhyun bertemu lelaki lain sudah hilang darinya semenjak lama tapi entah mengapa dirinya tidak juga terbiasa.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Senyum lembut kyungsoo perlahan memudar saat memandang kepergian kedua sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Dipandanginya tembok rumah sakit yang penuh dengan foto mereka bertiga semenjak kecil.

Kyungsoo mengelus salah Satu foto yg mengabadikan potret 3 anak kecil dengan seragam TK mereka.

Happy virus Chanyeol yang tampan dan baekhyun yang humoris dan cantik. mereka berdua sama-sama sahabat yang berharga bagi kyungsoo. Chanyeollah yg akan menghajar setiap anak yg menjahilinya dan baekhyun akan menghapus air mata dan memeluknya. Kyungsoo begitu mengagumi mereka berdua.

Hanya Chanyeol dan baekhyun lah sahabat yang ia punya karena semenjak kecil sebagian waktunya ia habiskan di rumah sakit.

Persahabatan mereka berlangsung begitu lama sehingga tidak mungkin kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa bunga lili, Adalah bunga kesayangan baekhyun.

oooooOooooo

"Oppa~ oppa kan sudah janji mau mengajakku nonton"

"Ah tidak. Yuri. Minggu ini giliranku dulu"

"bukan sekarang giliranku~"

dan pria dengan fisik sempurna itu hanya tersenyum tampan menghadapi kehebohan para fansnya itu.

"Sedang asyik kris?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada ketika didapati kekasihnya dikelilingi gadis gadis penggoda.

"Baekhyun, Baby. Akhirnya kau datang. Maaf nona-nona cantik, Kekasihku yang cemburuan ini sudah datang. Jadi sampai ketemu nanti " kata kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengikuti baekhyun yang telah berbalik dan pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Cemburu sayang? "Tanya kris sambil merangkul baekhyun ketika sudah bisa mengejarnya

"Terus saja bermimpi"

"wooo… Galaknya babykuu. Bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo?"

"Sudah lebih baik"

"Syukurlah. Ada gunanya juga kau dan chanyeol menginap di rumah sakit semalam"

Raut wajah baekhyun berubah sedetik dan kemudian kembali dingin seperti semula.

""Kapan pernikahan chanyeol dan kyungsoo."

" Entahlah. Kyungsoo mengundurnya lagi. Ia ingin menikah setelah operasi pemcangkokan katup jantungnya selesai"

"Chanyeol pasti sedih. Pasti ia ingin secepatnya menikah dengan kyungsoo"

"Huumm…"

"Seperti aq yg ingin secepatnya menikah denganmu"

"Jangan dimulai lagi kris. Aku belum siap." Jawab baekhyun pelan. Kris tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun

"Hahaha. Tidak usah panik baekhyun. Aku akan terus menunggumu. Sampai kau siap."

"Terima kasih kris. Terima kasih…"

OoooooOoooo

"Kau membuatku kesal do kyungsoo. " Tidak sejalan dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar tidak suka. Dengan lembut baekhyun menuntun kyungsoo duduk di ruang keluarga rumah kyungsoo

"Salahkah aku kalau aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku di rumahku sendiri baekhyun."

"Tentu saja saja tidak kyung.. Tapi kata dokter"

"Aku sudah besar baek. Sudah 21 tahun berlalu dan Berhentilah menghawatirkan diriku. Mulailah fikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kris sudah melamarmu kan? "

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia kalau kau tidak bahagia kyung?"

"Kau memang terlalu baik baek. Kau tenang saja. Aku bahagia bisa meayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 21."

"Lagian kau ini kenapa sih. Harusnya kan kau menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu berdua saja dengan chanyeol. Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Memang sudah seharusnya kamu ikut baekhyun"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Bicara chanyeol." Omel baekhyun

"Itu benar baekhyun. Kau kan sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri."

Eomma kyungsoo menaruh kue tart kecil di atas meja dan sesuai dengan permintaan kyungsoo. Kami merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumahnya sendiri.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Chanyeol. kyungsoo tertidur." Baekhyun memandang wajah tidur kyungsoo yang sepolos malaikat dan chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh kyungsoo dengan selimut

"tidak kita pindahkan saja dia ke kamar yeol?"

"jangan, nanti dia terbangun baek"

hening menyelimuti ruang keluarga do.

"selamat ulang tahun baekhyun"

"ulang tahunku kemarin chanyeol"

"kau tetap secantik kemarin baek"

baekhyun me-death glare chanyeol. Hening lagi.

Baekhyun merasakan chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Dan sinar rembulan di pertengahan bulan mei membawa de javu kedalam hati mereka berdua. ciuman kali ini terasa semanis malam 4 tahun yang lalu.

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kyungsoo yang terpejam dan keesokan harinya kyungsoo meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk mempercepat pernikahannya dengan chanyeol.

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

Love Triangle Chapter 3

" chanyeol ! " panggil pemuda berparas sempurna itu ke sosok yang dikenalinya.

"_Hei _kris, tak kusangka akan bertemu kau disini." Jawab chanyeol sambil mejabat tangan kris " loh. tanganmu kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat perban melilit di tangan kanan kris.

"ini? Hanya terjepit pintu mobil. Bukan masalah besar. Hahah" kris tertawa. "Oh ya kudengar dari baekhyun pernikahanmu dengan kyungsoo akan percepat. Selamat untukmu" ucap kris tulus

"terima kasih kris, Aku sedang mengambil cincin pernikahanku. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Kurasa, sudah waktunya mengikat baekhyun di sisi ku selamanya" jawab kris sumringah sambil menunjuk ke etalase kaca didepan mereka, sepasang cincin yang berencana dibelinya.

"Kau akan melamar baekhyun?" raut wajah chanyeol berubah

"Iya, aku akan melamar baekhyun secara resmi. Kemarin aku dan baekhyun…." Wajah kris memerah "melakukan seks pertama kami. Ahhh sungguh fantastis chanyeol. Kurasa dia sudah membalas perasaanku "

tangan chanyeol gemetar.

"_Kalian_ sudah sejauh itu?" Tanya chanyeol hampa.

"ya. Akhirnya baekhyun menjadi milikku" jawab kris dengan raut wajah bangga

"Selamat ya"

percakapan mereka terinterupsi oleh pegawai toko memberikan bungkusan berisikan cincin yang mereka beli masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di pernikahanmu chanyeol" pamit kris sopan dan chanyeol tersenyum sebisa mungkin

Mereka berpisah dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Wu Yifan mencintai Byun Baekhyun selamanya

Itu lah yang tertulis dalam hati kris semenjak pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan baekhyun. Bertahun-tahun memendam perasaan dan akhirnya impiannya untuk diizinkan mencintai byun baekhyun menjadi kenyataan.

Menjadi kekasih seorang byun baekhyun tidak semudah yang kris kira, baekhyun akan mendahulukan bakti sosial di daerahnya dibandingkan kencan dengan kris di hari minggu. Baekhyun akan sibuk mencarikan orang tua dari anak kecil yang tersesat di taman bermain saat mereka berkencan dan kencan mereka akan berakhir dengan makan ramen di pinggir jalan tanpa sempat menaiki satu wahanapun. Singkatnya baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang akan menorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi orang lain.

Kris tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyesal mencintai baekhyun. Baekhyun akan selalu tertawa dan minta maaf dengan aegyo khasnya setiap ia mendahulukan orang lain dibandingkan dengan kris kekasihnya sendiri. Kris akan pura-pura marah dan memeluk baekhyun lalu mereka berbaikan. kris tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepada baekhyun. mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Atau itulah yang kris fikir mengenai hubungan mereka.

Kris fikir wajar jika baekhyun tidak menyukai kontak fisik. Mereka sering berpelukan atau berpegangan tangan namun jika kris memulai hal yang lebih. Tubuh baekhyun tidak akan berhenti gemetar. kris memaklumi hal itu dan memutuskan menunggu sampai baekhyun siap.

Betapa bahagianya kris ketika akhirnya pada suatu malam di pertengahan bulan mei, baekhyun yang datang menghampiri dirinya. Baekhyun mendatangi apartemen kris dipertengahan malam dengan wangi samar alcohol yang tercium dari bibir mungilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka bersatu dalam pusara nafsu dan gairah yang selama ini kris angankan.

Baekhyun tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata di pergulatan mereka yang panas. Kris menyalurkan gairah dan kerinduan yang ditahannya ke pada baekhyun dalam setiap percumbuan organ intim mereka. Baekhyun begitu pasrah malam itu. Ia hanya diam menerima hujan kenikmatan dari kris Dan membiarkan kris menggila. Seakan memperkosa perawan ia menyetubuhi baekhyun habis habisan. Dan baekhyun pingsan ketika mencapai klimaksnya yang ke Sembilan.

Terbangun di pagi hari, kris menciumi pipi baekhyun dengan sayang. Betapa hatinya terasa penuh dan bahagia karena telah seutuhnya memiliki baekhyun baik jiwa maupun raganya. Pergulatan mereka semalam seperti penyatuan dua raga. Dan kris merasa semuanya telah sempurna sekarang.

Sampai samar-samar di dengarnya baekhyun mengigaukan nama park chanyeol sambil menangis.

Kris merasakan amarahnya bangkit dan meninju kaca di atas wastafel kamar mandi hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Dipertengahan bulan mei dimana bunga lili dan mawar putih bermekaran. Byun baekhyun dan do kyungsoo lahir ke dunia. Baekhyun terlahir sebagai anak yang ceria, pintar dan supel sedangkan kyungsoo menjadi anak yang lembut dan polos. Baekhyun lahir sehari lebih cepat dari kyungsoo sehingga ia merasa wajib untuk melindungi kyungsoo sebagai kakak.

Baekhyun ingat ia yang akan diam-diam membelikan es krim ketika kyungsoo dilarang makan eskrim oleh ummanya, baekhyun yang akan menggendong kyungsoo pulang ke rumah ketika kyungsoo kecil terjatuh dan lututnya terluka dan dia yang akan selalu ada di rumah sakit menemani kyungsoo dalam perjuangannya melawan penyakitnya.

Baekhyun terbiasa mendahulukan kepentingan kyungsoo dibandingkan keinginannya sendiri. Ia menganggap sudah hal yang wajar sebagai kakak mengalah pada adik yang lebih lemah darinya bukan. Lagi pula ia masih memiliki chanyeol.

Hingga pada suatu malam, di akhir musim dingin. dimana sesaat ia merasa lega akhirnya kyungsoo tidak jadi diambil dari sisinya oleh sang pencipta. Namun ternyata chanyeol lah yang diambil darinya.

"Maafkan aku baekhyun, keinginanku tidak banyak" ucap kyungsoo tersengal-senggal pada kesempatan pertama mereka berbicara setelah kyungsoo bangkit dari koma. "aku hanya ingin hidup, memakai gaun pengantin dan menikah di kebun bunga dengan orang yang kucintai" mohonnya sambil menangis.

Sungguh, baekhyun ingin berlari dan kabur saat itu. Tapi ia malah memeluk kyungsoo dan berkata " kau akan hidup kyung" baekhyun menangis "kau akan hidup seratus tahun lagi".

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Jangan bercanda denganku Kris" omel baekhyun ketika kris menginggalkanya. Tangan baekhyun menggapai-gapai udara kosong mencari pegangan. Saat ini kedua matanya tertutup tutup kain hitam.

"Hei Kris" baekhyun berdecak sebal dan dengan tak sabar baekhyun melepas kain hitam yang menutupi pandangannya itu.

Suara denting piano menyadarkan baekhyun dari kekagetannya. Dia mengenali ini semua. Sungguh. Ini apartement kris yang biasa. Namun kehadiran banyak bunga lili dan lilin-lilin kecil berbentuk love dengan kris dan grand piano putih di tengah-tengahnya. Membuat semua tampak berbeda.

Alunan melodi "river flow in you" di ruangan yang remang itu membawa kesan magis tersendiri. Baekhyun terenyuh. Begitu banyak hal yang kris lakukan untuknya dan ia bahkan tidak bisa membalas kebaikan kris walau hanya separuhnya.

"kenapa diam saja? jatuh cinta ya? Aku tampan kan? Tanya kris sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat baekhyun terdiam.

Baekhyun kaget sesaat lalu tertawa. Ia menghampiri kris lalu menjitaknya keras "Dasar bodoh" omelnya.

Kris meringis, namun detik berikutnya dengan wajah serius dikeluarkannya kotak beludru berisi sepasang cincin dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Byun baekhyun maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya kris. Dipandangnya mata baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun melihat kesungguhan dalam mata kris, namun sesaat sosok chanyeol memenuhi benaknya, ia ragu. Namun detik berikutnya sosok kyungsoo yang menangis mengusik hatinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"aku mau kris, aku mau menikah denganmu"

dan kris merasakan semua beban dan lukanya menghilang seketika. Ia menarik baekhyun hingga baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya dan mengecup pipi baekhyun sayang.

"terima kasih baekhyun. Akan ku buat kau menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia"

dan baekhyun tersenyum. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

Dengan perlahan dan sayang kris memakaikan cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil di jari manis tangan kiri baekhyun. Begitu pun baekhyun dengan malu-malu ia memakaikan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar ke jari kris.

"kris tanganmu kenapa?" nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan baekhyun tidak bisa disembunyikan saat melihat tangan kris yang di balut perban.

"tidak apa-apa baby, ini hanya terjepit pintu mobil. Tidak usah khawatir"

"siapa yang khwatir ?" baekhyun gengsi, berusaha mengubah topic yang membuatnya malu baekhyun mengamati cincin di jari manisnya.

"Cantik sekali kris" bisiknya kagum

"tentu saja, cincin itu kupesankan khusus untukmu, di baliknya ada kata-kata untukmu"

baekhyun mecopot cincinnya dan membaca kata-kata yeng teruklir dibalik cincin miliknya.

-_With all My Love –Park Chanyeol-_

Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata mengalir di wajah baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ribuan sosok chanyeol memenuhi benaknya.

"maafkan aku baekhyun, nampaknya cincin kita tertukar dengan cincin chanyeol dan kyungsoo"

Tbc…..

Gimana gimana? Ada yang kecewakah NC an Kris baek enggak di Detail(?)kan *ditabok. Ini sebagai rekuest pemirsah aq udah banyakin krisbaek nya. Author baik kan :p

Makasih ya yang sudah dan mau baca. Aku sadar kok ini alurnya kecepetan. Banyak typo dan kekurangan.

Ada ide dan alur yang jelas dalam kepalakusebenarnya tapi aq enggak bisa ngungkapinnya dengan kata –kata -_-

Skill menulisku memang masih cupu T.T

Yang bisa aku janjiin cuma ketamatan (?) fic ini. Udah ada kok di kepala ku.

Satu chapter final dan satu side story setelah mereka menikah , Hayoo tebak siapaaa yang nikah? * sok misterius #plak

Terutama makasih yang udah Rivieewww

RoseEXOticsFRIEND : makasih saaay. Iya emang itu dimaksudkan untuk membuat hot (?). hurup capital itu apa ya ? * nilai bhs indonesia jeblok #plak #becanda. Iya aku usahain untuk diperbaiki. Gomawo udah comment. Naaah iniii khusus untukmu *gombal. Kuperbanyak Krisbaek moment. hwahahahah

dionlychanyeol : Alhamdulillah ada yg bilang panas lagi (seneng). Aku fujoshi jadi enggak pernah terbayangkan untuk membuat GS. Hahahaha. Tauk tuh chanyeol bego. Gw juga mikir kurangnya baekhyun apaan. Baekhyun harga dirinya tinggi kok. Cuman dia terlalu cinta sama chanyeol kalik. Makanya….. Gomawo udah comment

NFChanyeolP : hwahaahaha. Sini aku bantuin *timbun pake pasir. Iya putus tuh si chanbaek. Bukannya nyesel lagi tuh si yeol. Nyesel banget. Punya pacar sexy asd#fg$ malah diputusin #plak. Pendek ya? Abis enggak sempet (nangis). Tanda baca sama capital? nilai bahasa Indonesia jeblook (guling-gulingan). Tapi aku usahain diperbaiki kok sebisaku. Makasih udah comment di dua chapternya :*

TrinCloudSparkyu : iya mereka sering NC an dulu jaman pacaran, nah si kyungsoo pan sakit jadi enggak bisa NC an. Makanya si yeol minta tolong (?) ke si baek. Hahahah *tabokyeol . iya ada krisbaek moment tapi kayaknya mereka enggak ada mesra-mesranya. Hahahaha. Tar aq usahain di tambahin deh. Iya kyung pura-pura tidur. Jadi sakit hati kan ngeliat chanbaek ciuman. Iya kyung egois dikit tapi wajar kok. Hehehehe. Makasih udah comment di dua chapternya *hug

ChanLoveBaek : iya kyung malaaang. Tapi kris lebih malaang *plak. Tenang saja aku akan berusaha bikin yg lebih sedih lagi kok *loh

Gomawo semuaaaa….


	4. Chapter 4

Ya ampun banyak yang pengen kyungcoooo mati *masukin kyungie kedalam peti mati #Dibakarfansnyakyungie

sayang sekali saya belum(?) tega ngebunuh anak seimut kyungsoo *plak

Final chapter.

Supaya surprise silakan baca sendiri…..

Enjoy….

**Love Triangel Chap 4**

"kemarin anjing tetangga bengong. Kemudian keesokan harinya dia mati loh baekhyun" ucap kris berusaha melucu.

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "tidak _lucu_ kris" cibirnya.

Kris tertawa puas. "makanya jangan suka bengong _cantik._ Apalagi jika ada pria setampan aku disampingmu." Jawabnya narsis.

Baekhyun membuang muka kearah jendela mobil. Saat ini ia dan kris sedang menuju ke gereja tempat upacara pernikahan chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Pernikahan kedua sahabat terbaiknya. Mungkin jika dia bisa mati besok karena bengong. Segalanya mungkin akan lebih baik.

"cerialah sedikit, jangan sekesal itu hanya karena cincin pertunangan kita tertukar dengan cincin pernikahan chanyeol dan kyungsoo" godanya lagi.

"bukan kris…."

"Dan kau cantik sekali hari ini. Kau bridesmaid tercantik yang pernah aku lihat." Gombal kris. Tapi matanya menunjukan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh. "Andai aku tidak tahu siapa yang menikah hari ini mungkin aku akan salah mengira bahwa kau adalah pengantin wanitanya." Tangan kiri kris membelai lembut pipi baekhyun.

Dada baekhyun terasa berdenyut. Kris terlalu baik untuk dirinya. Dan itu semua membuat baekhyun merasa bersalah. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mencintai kris? Andaikan dirinya bisa mencintai kris mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

"Baekhyun…"kata chanyeol kaget saat memasuki ruang tunggu mempelai lelaki sendirian.

"Hai chanyeol" baekhyun tersenyum cangung saat menyadari hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol terlihat kacau. Wajahnya gelisah namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Chanyeol tampan. Selalu sangat tampan sejauh ingatan baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tubuh tinggi yang selalu mendekapnya dan rambut ikal keemasan yang menggelitik pipinya setiap chanyeol mencium pipinya. Sebentar lagi akan jadi milik orang lain.

Mata baekhyun mengabur karena air mata.

"Cincin kita tertukar" bisik baekhyun mengulurkan kotak cincin miliknya dan kris dengan tangan gemetar.

Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun sedih dan terluka. Diambilnya cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kotak di tangan baekhyun dan menyatukannya dengan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar dari kotak miliknya.

Chanyeol memasukan cincin yang lebih kecil ke dalam cincin yang lebih besar. Entah mengapa ukurannya pas sekali dan kedua cincin tersebut menjadi satu.

Di cincin yang lebih kecil tertulis -With all my love- Park Chanyeol – dan di cincin satunya lagi tertulis - I will Love U Forever – Byun baekhyun –

" Dengan seluruh cinta yang park chanyeol punya ia akan mencintai byun baekhyun selamanya" bisik chanyeol sambil menangis dan memeluk kedua cincin itu.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan persaan perasaanya lagi dan tanpa mengedip pun air mata lolos dari kedua matanya. Ia ingin memeluk chanyeol tapi tidak bisa…_…_

.

.

.

"Nah kau sudah lihat sendiri kan?" bisik seorang lelaki tampan di balik pintu ruang tunggu mempelai pria hingga dengan jelas chanbaek moment tadi bisa terlihat dan terdengar dengan jelas.

"apa maksudmu memperlihatkan ini padaku?" nada tidak suka keluar dari wajah malaikatnya.

"_Mereka saling mencintai_" pemuda tampan itu mengucapkan kata-kata itu seolah-olah itu hal yang sudah sangat jelas.

"… Aku sudah tahu itu semenjak lama" pemuda berwajah malaikat itu mengakui.

"lalu kau tega mengambil kekasih sahabatmu sendiri?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu dengan nada tak percaya.

"Byun baekhyun selalu lebih hebat dari pada aku. Dia sehat, cantik dan banyak orang menyukainya. Tidak bolehkah aku meminta satu hal dari sekian banyak hal yang ia punya?" jawabnya emosi

"Masalahnya kau mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga…"

"TIDAK. Park chanyeol akan segera menjadi milikku" dan sang mempelai berjas putih itu pergi….

oooooOOOOOooooo

sebelum mempelai wanita memasuki altar gereja, terlebih dahulu bridesmaid akan memasuki aula altar seolah membukakan jalan untuk sang mempelai saat itu. Kemudian bridesmaid akan berdiri di samping pendeta sebagai saksi pernikahan. Dan inilah tugas baekhyun. ketika mars pernikahan akhirnya bergema di aula gereja, baekhyun muncul pertama kali. Dengan jas putih yang menonjolkan kulitnya yang seputih susu dan Eyeliner dimatanya memberikan kesan feminim yang kuat sehingga membuatnya semakin cantik. Dengan sebuket bunga lili putih dalam genggamannya ia berjalaan menuju altar. Menuju kearah chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memasuki aula. Dan ia melihat chanyeol, calon suaminya terlihat tampan dan bahagia. Bibirnya tersenyum dan matanya terlihat kagum akan kecantikan….seorang _byun baekhyun. _Matanya memanas. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah menang melawan byun baekhyun.

Sesampainya di altar, pendeta memulai upacara pernikahannya.

"Apakah kamu, Park chanyeol. Bersedia menerima Do kyungso sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian" Tanya pendeta kepada mempelai pria dan chanyeol menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kris yang berdiri di sebrang baekhyun sebagai GroomsMan nya chanyeol. Memandang baekhyun dengan khawatir.

"Dan apakah kamu, Do Kyungsoo. Bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian" Tanya pendeta kepada Do Kyungsoo.

Hening lama sampai tiba-tiba kyungsoo jatuh terduduk di lantai. Refleks chanyeol dan baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kyunggie kenapa? Apakah ada yang sakit" Tanya baekhyun khawatir. Dan kyungsoo menangis sebih keras.

"Kumohon" Isak kyungsoo sambil menyatukan tangan chanyeol dan baekhyun dalam genggamannya. "Kalian menikahlah"

Dan kris tersenyum.

Memang, melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain jauh menyenangkan daripada melihatnya tersiksa bersama dengan diri kita sendiri.

E

N

D

.

.

.

NB : Mulai dari sini silakan siapkan air dingin atau kipas angin juga boleh *smirk

**Side Story after marriage…**

"Sekarang yeol?" Tanya baekhyun takut-takut

"iya sekarang. Mau kapan lagi?" jawab chanyeol tidak sabar.

"di-di sini?" baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Ayo lakukan saja perintahku byunbaek"

Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya tanpa sisa. Bahkan sepatu pantofel yang dipakainya saat upacara pernikahan mereka tadi pagipun. Terlempar entah kemana.

Perlahan baekhyun naik keatas meja dapur yang telah kosong. Ia memposisikan dirinya di pinggir meja dengan kedua kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Lalu Baekhyun menelentangkan dirinya. mengangkat kedua lulutnya Keudara dan memisahkan kedua kakinya selebar yang ia bisa. Menyuguhkan pemandangan indah kepada chanyeol -pemiliknya- nya yang menatapnya intense.

"Kau kotor baekhyun." Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara sedingin es itu.

Tanpa memanasan chanyeol memasukan jari telunjukknya ke dalam hole baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang. Menahan nikmat. Tapi ini belum cukup. Satu jari hanya menyiksanya saja. Dan syukurlah chanyeol menambahkan jari tengahnya yang lebih panjang daripada jarinya yang pertama ke dalam lubang merah jambu itu. Nafas baekhyun tersenggal.

"Sampai disini sayang?" Tanya chanyeol seiring perjalanan jarinya memasuki tubuh baekhyun.

"Ku-Kurang dalam yeol akh ~ " kedua kaki baekhyun yang mengangkang bergerak tak nyaman.

"Atau disini " chanyeol mengorek lebih dalam hole istrinya itu.

"Belum,,, belum Uuuhhhh yeol. IYA disana" baekhyun mengejan ketika dirasakannya ujung jari chanyeol membelai belai sweet spot baekhyun.

"ya ampun kris menyentuhmu sampai disini?" chanyeol mengamuk

"Aku tidak Ahh… te-terlalu ingat yeolll. Aku mabuk malam itu." Jawab baekhyun. Penisnya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"kau memang harus dihukum _Park baekhyun_" bisiknya dengan nada berbahaya

Saat ini jari tengah dan telunjuk chanyeol sedang membersihkan hole baekhyun. Kedua jarinya mengekplore dan menyentuh seluruh dinding hole baekhyun sedalam-dalamnya. Penis baekhyun mulai bangkit perlahan.

Merasa sudah puas, chanyeol menarik tangannya kasar, baekhyun mengeluh, chanyeol mengambil sebuah suntikan sebesar mentimun matang berisi susu putih. Suntikan yang sering dipakai untuk memberi susu anjingnya jika sedang sakit. Tanpa jarum tentu saja.

Chanyeol memasukan ujung suntikan kedalam hole baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis merasakan benda sekaku itu memasuki liangnya yang sensitive. Dengan cepat chanyeol mengalirkan air susu itu ke dalam hole baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan sebegitu penuhnya hingga ususnya melilit. Penisnya tegang sempurna.

Baekhyun memposisikan sebuah mangkuk di dekat liang baekhyun dan tangan kanannya mengocok penis baekhyun. Perut Baekhyun berkontraksi. Sepercik susu keluar dari holenya. Cairan putih kental itu muncrat kedalam mangkok yang sengaja dipegang chanyeol.

Senang melihat reaksi baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengulangnya. Mengocok penis baekhyun cepat sehingga dengan konstan baekhun menumpahkan susu hangat dari holenya. Ketika cairan itu mulai habis chanyeol menekan perut baekhyun tanpa perasaan sampai baekhyun tersedak salivanya sendiri dan tetesan susu terakhir mengalir perlahan dari hole baekhyun yang mulai merekah.

"dengan ini kamu sudah bersih sayang. Tidak akan ada lagi sisa kris dalam dirimu" bisiknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia membuang susu yg pertama namun Chanyeol melakukannya lagi. Mengisi space kosong dalam lubang baekhyun dengan susu namun kali bibir chanyeol lah yang stand by di dekat hole baekhyun. Bagaikan anak anjing. Chanyeol menjilat jilat dan menghisap hole baekhyun mengharapkan susu hangat itu keluar. Tetesan susu dan salifa mengotori bagian depan tuxedo yang dipakai chanyeol.

"Slurrrp ahhh…. Sluurrrp" chanyeol menghisap dan meminum cairan yang keluar dari hole baekhyun dengan rakusnya. Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Lidah chanyeol yang bermain di dalam holenya amat sangat merangsangnya. ia klimaks untuk pertama kalinya malam ini.

"yeol pindah" rengek baekhyun menarik narik baju chanyeol

"ternyata kau ingin kuperkosa di ranjang ya?" goda chanyeol. Wajah baekhyun memerah. Dan chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menaruh baekhyun dengan kasar ke ranjang dan dengan terburu-buru chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat chanyeol diburu nafsu entah mengapa otak jahil baekhyun bekerja saat ini.

"baekhyun~" desah chanyeol ingin menerjang baekhyun namun baekhyun dengan wajah galaknya menyuruh chanyeol tetap pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol terpaku diam dan memperhatikan apa yang baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun mengambil boneka teddy bear ukuran standard yang chanyeol belikan untuknya. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol penuh nafsu kemudian Dengan sensual mencium bibir boneka teddy bear itu. Chanyeol rela menukar apa saja demi bisa bertukar tempat dengan teddy bear berbulu kecoklatan itu.

Kemudian baekhyun mendekap teddy bear itu, wajah teddy bear itu tenggelam di antara perpotongan leher baekhyun dan baekhyun mendesah seakan-akan bonek teddy itu menghisap hisap dan menggigiti lehernya. "Ooouuuhhh UUuuh chanyeol" desah baekhyun manja.

Posisi boneka teddy bear itu semakin kebawah. Kini berada di dada baekhyun yang putih. Mulut boneka itu tepat di atas putting susu kiri baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras. Tangan mungilnya mendekap boneka itu lebih erat dan menggesek-geseknya kasar. Chanyeol dapat melihat penis baekhyun yang menegang dengan cepat. Terangsang oleh permainannya sendiri. Tenggorokan chanyeol mendadak kering.

Lemas, baekhyun telentang dan melesakan wajah teddy bear itu keselangkangannya. Pinggul baekhyun bergerak liar mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Chanyeol merinding. Dengan tangan gemetar baekhyun memasukan tangan boneka yang cukup besar itu ke dalam holenya sendiri. Baekhyun merintih. Sangat sulit memasukan benda sebesar itu ditambah bulu-bulu boneka yang lembut itu menggelitik holenya, membuatnya gatal.

"UUoooohhhh~~ 3 " baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat tangannya sendiri menggerakan tangan boneka itu keluar masuk holenya. Ia mendesah tanpa henti. Membiarkan boneka teddy bear memperkosanya. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut. Ditatapnya mata chanyeol yang mengeluarkan kilat berbahaya. Pandangannya berpindah ke penis chanyeol yang besar dan hangat. Penis yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpi basahnya. Baekhyun melenguh. Membayangkan penis chanyeol membuatnya klimaks lagi.

"Sudah puas Byun baek?" Tanya chanyeol dengan nada berbahaya. Baekhyun kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol menarik tangan teddy bear dari lubang baekhyun dan melemparnya jauh-jauh

"kau memang paling tahu cara membuatku marah dan bernafsu!" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun kemudian menggigitnya.

Tubuh baekhyun menegang dalam rengkuhan chanyeol.

Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol langsung melesakan penisnya dalam dan kasar. Baekhyun menjerit. Sweet spotnya terangsang dan membuat anusnya memijat keras penis chanyeol.

"kau memang pelacur byun baekhyun" bisiknya jahat

"NGGggghh….tolong yeol"

"Hole mu menginginkan penisku kan"

"perkosa aku dengan penis besarmu…" Desah baekhyun "Holeku gatal,," bisiknya seduktif sambil menggerakan pinggulnya sensual

"Beginiii uuuhhh…"chanyeol menusuk nusuk hole baekhyun.

"OOhhh ini nikmat sekali chanyeol…" baekhyun merem melek keenakan.

Baekhyun menjilat jilat bibirnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang seirama tusukan hole chanyeol pada anusnya. Chanyeol membuat gerakan memutar ketika penisnya telah maksimal tertanam di jepitan sweet spot baekhyun. Dan baekhyun merengek. Anusnya berkontraksi keras sampai pinggulnya bergetar hebat. Friksi ini membuat chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya ke Rahim baekhyun. Dan bagai efek domino. Sperma baekhyun muncrat tinggi dan banyak hingga mengotori wajahnya sendiri.

"HHhaaaah haaah" chanyeol kesetanan. Tidak memberikan kesempatan pada baekhyun untuk menikmati klimaksnya. Ia menggenjot lagi hole baekhyun. Menumbuknya keras dan baekhyun meracau

"Lebih cepat ahh, ah, ahh, Buat aku hamil." Jeritnya dalam kenikmatan tak terdefinisi.

"SSShhhhhhhaaahhhh" mendesis bagai hewan buas, dengan kasar chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun, kemudian memeluk tubuh baekhyun dari belakang dalam posisi berlutut. Sekarang baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Melalui cermin yang ada di sebrang ranjang. Seorang park chanyeol sedang menyetubuhi seorang byun baekhyun dengan kasar, tangan kiri chanyeol memeluk sekaligus mencubit kasar putting kanan baekhyun hingga terluka dan tangan kanannya memerah sekuat tenaga penis baekhyun. Berharap sesuatu akan keluar dari penis mungil yang telah membiru itu.

Baekhyun menegang lagi. Penis chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dalam holenya membuatnya ngilu dan mual. Dan beberapa tusukan kuat sudah mampu membuatnya meloncati tabir kenikmatan. Penisnya menyemprot kuat cairan kental berwarna putih. saliva mengalir ketika dia mendesah dan kedua matanya menghilang ketika ia menggapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Dari holenya mengalir cairan cinta chanyeol dan detik berikutnya baekhyun bergetar ketika tanpa bisa dikontrol atau ditahannya. Cairan hangat mengalir dari penisnya yang lemas. Air seni seorang byun baekhyun.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Do kyungsoo menatap hampa hamparan bunga mawar putih di kebun rumah sakit, ia duduk di kursi roda dan tak melakukan apa-apa

"Bagaimana Keadaanmu?" Tanya seorang pria berjubah putih yang berdiri disampingnya.

"sudah lebih baik dokter"

" operasimu sukses. Kau harusnya lebih bersemangat."

"Aku… aku telah melukai hati sahabat-sahabat terbaikku dengan keegoisanku" air mata mengalir di wajah malaikatnya. "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dok" bisiknya parau.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum. Mengelus kepala kyungsoo lembut. Lalu memetik setangkai bunga mawar putih dihadapannya. Ia berlutut di depan kursi roda kyungsoo dan mengulurkan bunga mawar itu kehadapan kyungsoo.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun melihat sahabat-sahabatmu dengan setia menemanimu tanpa henti. Kau harusnya lebih tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" jawaban sang dokter membuat tangisan kyungsoo terhenti. Ia mengkapus air mata kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo mengambil bunga mawar dihadapannya dan menciumnya ringa.

"terima kasih dokter kim jongin" ucap kyungsoo dengan manisnya. Wajah jongin memerah.

"Ehm ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat. Dan ini juga sangat tidak profesional karena seorang dokter dilarang memiliki hubungan emosional dengan pasiennya" wajah jongin memerah sampai kek kuping "Tapi aku menyukaimu Do kyungsoo"

kyungsoo menunjukan ekspresi " O.O " andalannya namun perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya memerah.

"ah.. Aku tak tahu….. Tapi Sejak kapan?" Tanya kyungsoo gelagapan.

"semenjak aku menaruh setangkai bunga mawar putih di kamarmu setiap pagi.."

Dan kyungsoo menangis. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang tahu bunga favoritnya adalah bunga mawar putih…

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Kriiiisss! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur dasar pemalas"

suara cempreng (?) noonanya membangunkan kris di pagi hari. Tidak cukup hanya meneriakinya saja. Tapi noonanya itu juga menarik-narik selimutnya yang hangat.

"Victoria noona. Aku masih ngantuk" Jawab kris sambil merebut kembali selimutnya

kalau seperti ini, Kris menyesali keputusnnya untuk pulang sejenak ke china setelah pernikahan chanyeol dan baekhyun berlangsung.

Bagaimanapun juga ia mencintai baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya dan tak mudah baginya untuk merelakan baekhyun menikah dengan orang lain. Wajar kan di tengah kondisi hatinya yang porak poranda ia tidak ingin sendirian di apartementnya.

"huuh kris. Lihat kondisimu. Kalau fans-fans mu melihat mu sekarang ini. Pasti mereka menyesal pernah menyukaimu" cela victoria yang secantik orang bayangkan sebagai kakak perempuan kris.

"biarkan saja jiejie" jawab kris hampa. Ia mempererat pelukannya keguling dan berguling kesana kemari.

victoria yang mengetahui semua kisah kris selama di korea hanya menarik nafas panjang.

"masih banyak pria di luar sana yang lebih cantik dari byun baekhyun kris. Kau tampan. Kau bisa mencari penggantinya dengan mudah"

"tidak mau noona. Aku maunya baekhyun. Aku mau baekhyun." jawab kris keras kepala.

" Dasar kau ini. Sudah, bangunlah dan cepat mandi sana. Junior noona di kampus mau datang kesini. Kau akan ku kenalkan dengan dia."

"noona kira cintaku pada baekhyun akan hilang semudah itu apa" kata kris sinis

"ya sudah terserah padamu sajalah" jawab vic pasrah

"Vic jie~" suara lembut bagaikan gema lonceng menginterupsi percakapan kakak beradik itu. dan kris berhalusinasi sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap muncul di depan pintu kamarnya. "Maafkan tao lancang masuk seenaknya, tapi tao terburu-buru,bolehkan tao pinjam buku vic jie sekarang?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Woooosssss" Efek angin (?) muncul membelai wajah kris lembut menghantarkan wangi bunga bungaan dan kris membelalakan matanya kagum.

Belum pernah ia melihat yang seperti ini. sosok tinggi semampai nan seksi, ditambah dengan wajah manis dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang mengingatkannya akan panda. Mendadak membuat celana piyama kris menyempit.

"Vic Jie! Siapa nama anak ini?" Kris menyeringai

victoria tersenyum puas merasakan semangat dalam nada suara kris

"Namanya tao. Hwang zi tao"

END

Ya allah maafkan hambamu yang nista iniiii *sujud

Kipas-kipasin diri sendirii. Masukin kepala ke mangkok es batu.

Hwhahahahahah

Pokonya udah enggak punya utang lagi.

Ini udah ending love triangle. Aq gabung chap 4 sama 5 nya. Happy ending kan terutama bagi chanyeol. Hwhahah *plak

(sumpah sebenernya aku tergoda buat bikin endingnya begini : Kyungsoo enggak terima kalo chanyeol lebih suka baekhyun akhirnya dia ngebunuh baekhyun. Terus chanyeol marah. Tapi kyungsoo berhasil ngebunuh dia duluan. Kyungsoo masuk penjara. Terus kris masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena terobsesi pengen ngebunuh kyungsoo. TAMAT. Hahahahahah *abaikan author sarap)

maap di updatean kali ini g bisa balesin Riview satu-satu. Udah tengah malem dan tugas kuliah belom dikerjain T.T. maklum kuliah sambil kerja.

Gomawoooo semuaaaaaaa yang udah baca…

Kepikiran sekuel? Review please.


End file.
